Handmaiden
by nicsnort
Summary: Every King needs a Handmaiden to serve him and this SHEILD agent would do just fine. LokiXoc One-shot


**This something I've been working on for a bit to practice condensing plot. Also this is slightly AU as I never bought that Selvig was able to build a machine that tore though the fabric of space in the three days of the movie so I've extended it to about a month and a half.**

* * *

><p>The best place to have some time to yourself in the underground SHIELD base was in the parking garage. Yet for a building filled to the brim with secretive introverted people only one woman seemed to have figured it out. Helena Adeln found the back seat of one of the big black trucks the comfiest and it was here that she had snuck away to for some personal time. Personal time meaning a nap. With her earbuds in and babbling brook track on repeat Helena was fast asleep while the rest of the compound was on alert. She had woken for just a few minutes when people began running past her abode and was aware of the alert. The alert had something to do with the Tesseract acting up but that thing acted up at least once a month it was nothing to be worried about, so she went back to sleep.<p>

It wasn't until a man hopped inside her truck that she woke again. At first she thought he would yell at her to get out but he didn't even seem to register her presence. Helena stifled her cry of shock when she heard gunshots ring out and another man leapt into the vehicle. This new man drove off immediately as even more gunshots rang through the air. The hell was going on?

From her horizontal position she could see the man driving and she had to suppress a gasp of shock. It was Agent Hawkeye. Slowly, as to not draw attention to herself, Helena raised her head to peer out the back window. Yet another man was in the rear of the truck. This one was holding some sort of glowing spear with lightning coming out of it? No, she recognized that, she was part of Project Pegasus. She worked on recreating the Hydra weapons. Those were Tesseract bolts. The actual hell was going on?

What was this man with a Tesseract weapon doing shooting at other SHIELD vehicles while one of the top agents drove a getaway truck? And more importantly what was going to happen when they found her? She knew she wouldn't be able to fight off or even run from Agent Hawkeye. Of course, she might not have to if they were the good guys, perhaps the others were traitors. Out of the back she spotted Director Fury shooting at her truck and when his helicopter fell from the sky Helena knew she was screwed.

Helena laid back down awaiting her doom. The minutes passed like hours as Agent Hawkeye continued to drive and it was at least half an hour before she felt the car slowing down. This was it the last few moments of her life. Lights danced past the window. They must be in one of the towns near the compound. If they stopped here she might have a chance for survival if she could sneak out before they noticed her.

Her wish was granted. The truck rolled to a stop and the two men in front got out leaving their doors wide open. It was almost too good to be true. Carefully she reached forward and pulled the latch to open the backdoor. The two men that had been in the cab with her were now talking to the man from the backend. All three were down on ground standing in a circle if she kept close to the truck and moved towards the front she should be able to make it without them seeing her.

Helena opened the door just enough for her to slide out and on to the ground. From where she was she could hear the men talking about procuring a new vehicle and needing to find a place where SHIELD couldn't find them while they worked. Not bothering to shut the door Helena stayed low to the ground and snuck forward. She passed the front of the truck and stepped in front to be blocked further from view. There was an alley up ahead if she could just make it…a knife flew past her head and sunk into the wooden lamp post in front of her.

Helena cried out in shock and started to run but Agent Hawkeye was too fast. She was slammed to the ground by the agent and brought up against just as quickly in a headlock. The pressure of his arm against her throat began cutting off her air. Her clawing at his arm had no effect on the practiced agent.

"Let her go," a cool clipped voice said and the pressure on her throat was instantly removed. Helena fell to the ground coughing. A pair of boots appeared in her line of vision and she looked up still coughing slightly. It was the man she had seen in the backend. He was wearing what seemed to be deep green and black leather amour. His eyes were a piercing blue-green and their gaze was so intense that she had to look away. The sudden pressure of his staff against the underside of her chin made her look back.

"And who precisely are you?"

"Helena Adeln 63421830 SHIELD."

"And how did you manage to follow us?"

She gulped; she never thought she would have to be in a situation like this. "Helena Adeln 63421830 SHIELD."

"I said how did you follow us?" The blade at the end of the staff pressed deeper into her skin.

Her voice was shaking tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "Helena Adeln 63421830 SHIELD."

"Do you not care for your life, wench?"

"It's her name, service number, and division, sir." Agents Hawkeye said from behind her, "When members of the government are taken hostage they are only supposed to give out that information."

"She works for me," the final man said. Helena looked at him and her mouth dropped. It was Selvig. It was a half-truth, she was the energy transference consultant between Selvig and the weapon makers; it was her work that helped design the new ammo for the Tesseract guns.

"Would she be of use in your endeavors?" The man with the staff asked.

"Potentially—no—probably not."

"Very well. Barton." The agent grabbed Helena's arms and pulled her to her feet.

"SHIELD will stop whatever you're doing." Helena's voice trembled as she spoke but she didn't physically struggle. Struggling would be useless.

"I would enjoy seeing them try." The tip of the spear pressed against her neck once again, right over the jugular vein. Helena closed her eyes making her final peace.

"On second thought, every King needs a handmaid." The tip of the spear slid from her neck down to the center of her chest.

It was as though ice had invaded her bloodstream and as if fire danced across her skin. The energy of the Tesseract, she never imagined that it could be sentient. But there it was dancing on the edge of her consciousness poking and prodding slipping in between the cracks until it had formed a web capturing stray thoughts only letting those that were necessary through. A voice whispered to her, its tone cool, clipped, and slightly British. This voice sank deep into her mind becoming her subconscious and melding with her will, twisting it to the voice's own preferences.

In Helena's mind the process took ages but in truth it had been a few seconds. Her face went blank with the bliss that now filled her mind. She wasn't sure if she was really seeing everything around her was distorted yet at the same time everything was so crisp. No not everything just the man standing before her, the owner of the voice in the back of her head, the owner of her will. Her captor and her liberator. Her everything.

"And I inquire again, how did you follow us?"

"I did not I was lying down in the backseat before you even arrived." The man smiled. It was such a perfect smile. She had made him smile and that knowledge made her happy. A smile meant he was happy and that's what she was meant to do. Make him happy and comfortable.

"Barton. Find us another vehicle and make sure no one is in it this time." Helena was barely aware as the agent turned servant moved away her focus was slowly on the man in front of her. He was looking her over and she straightened her back wanting to look at good as she could for him.

"If you are to be my maid you will need more appropriate attire." With a wave of his hand Helena felt a tingling wave of energy wash over her. She looked down amazed at his power as her sweater, lab-coat, jeans, socks, and shoes all disappeared. They were replaced by a rough pair of black cotton tights, golden coloured sandals, a long black dress that covered her arms as well, and a dark green tunic synched with a golden sash and with gold trimming around the edges.

"Greatly improved, something is still amiss, however…ah." His hand moved in a circular motion. Helena felt her hair that she kept near her ears begin to grow and it didn't stop until it was midway down her back. With a flick of his wrist her hair arranged itself into a braid.

"Now you are fit to serve me."

"It will be my utmost pleasure, sir." Helena said with a small curtesy.

"No, that is unacceptable you will call me Master Loki or Master."

"Yes, Master Loki." She said with another curtesy and a smile. Master Loki it sounded so right.

* * *

><p>Helena didn't need to know where she was but she did know it was somewhere underground. It was some sort of old storage building or bunker that had been converted into the workshop for Master Loki's device. She wasn't exactly sure what this device was for but Master had mentioned that it would help him take over the Midgard. Master had taught her so much already during her servitude. Earth she had learned was actually called Midgard and anyone who called it Earth was a foolish quim; and that a quim was the Asgardian equivalent of cunt. While these tidbits of information were nice to know what Helena had mainly learned was how to care for Master.<p>

For example, Master Loki was willing to try new foods but as soon as she learned to cook boar she was to do so at least once a week. Also Master Loki never took showers she must draw a bath for him every night. If required she was to wash his back and massage oil into his skin. His armor was to be polished every morning but most importantly she must drop everything else when he called for her. Helena found it exhilarating every time he called for her not only because she was able to serve her Master but because of how it happened. She believed it had something to do with the Tesseract energy inside her but when he called she could hear his voice inside her head commanding her presence; and each time it happened it sent the strangest pleasure ran through her. Not sexual pleasure just an odd sort of elation.

Apart from serving Master she was to also tend to his other servants as well. She had to remind Selvig to eat and sleep while providing said food for both him and Hawkeye. The other workers in their complex were supposed to care for themselves but often Helena found herself picking up after them as Master's lair couldn't be filled with trash.

_'Maid, come.'_

Helena smiled. Her Master was calling her. She set down the pot she was washing, dried her hands ran off. He was in his room, a large office that had been converted into bedroom and study with his magic. It wasn't nearly fit for the king her Master was but until he had brought the rest of the world under his control it would do. As instructed to do Helena knocked twice on the door before opening it.

"You called Master."

"I am peckish bring me something sweet."

"Right away." Helena inclined her head and left. Once she was back in the kitchen she set about fixing Master a treat. She pulled the gallon of vanilla and cherry swirl ice cream from the freezer. Master seemed to have a fondness for ice cream he called it "the best Midgardian attempt at delicacy." Helena wasn't sure where the ice cream and food came from but she didn't question it. When Helena scooped enough ice cream into a bowl she took the chocolate sauce from the cupboard and dribbled some on top, then placed a cherry the middle of the top scoop. She was on her way back to Master when several workmen blocked her path the pungent smell of vodka rising from their clothes and breath.

"If you men would be so kind to move I am bringing this to Master Loki."

"You I think it's unfair that, that punk kid gets the only chick in this place." One of the workmen said to his companions.

"Yeah, you should serve us too."

"I only serve Master Loki and he would not be pleased to hear what you have called him. Master Loki will rule the world and you will grovel at his knees. Now move I must bring this to him."

"I got a better idea; you get on your knees for us."

"You are not my Master I will not kneel for you." She knew what they were implying, what they wanted, and Master had told her that he despised servants who open their legs for anyone.

"I knew he was fucking her."

_'Hurry up, Maid.'_ Helena gasped Master had never had to call for her twice before.

"Move, Master is calling, I must go." She tried to move past them but the one that had done most of the talking caught her by the arm. "Let go of me."

"No." The men were surrounding her now but a sudden cry broke them apart. The man holding her released his grip and he stumbled forward an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Helena looked at Hawkeye his bow was still raised and another arrow was notched. She stepped around the man groaning in pain on the floor and continued down the hallway.

"Thank you," Helena said to the ex-agent as she passed.

"He sent me to get you. When you see him tell him that Selvig has received the needed parts and is back to work."

"I will." As she made her way through the complex Helena looked down at the ice cream. The chocolate sauce was running, the cherry had fallen along the edge of the bowl, but overall it wasn't melted too much. When she arrived at the door she knocked twice and entered.

"I apologize for the delay Master and Dr. Selvig is back at work." She said with a deep bow.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked taking the bowl of ice cream from her.

"No Master, Hawkeye arrived before they did, your concern pleases me, thank you." She replied not questioning how he knew. He always seemed to know, he was smart that way.

Master took a bite of the ice cream. "Why did they accost you?"

"They wish to have sexual relations with me, they were drunk I believe."

"No excuse. I told all the men in the beginning not to interfere with your work." He took another bite savoring the taste and sat down in one of his chairs. "How do you think I should punish them?"

"However you wish." Helena said automatically. It wasn't her place to suggest things, her Master was always right anything she said wouldn't be.

"It may have been me they insulted but it was you they accosted, what do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

Helena's eyes widened slightly at the notion of her Master asking what she thought. "They were complaining about me being the only woman here, perhaps to assuage their concerns and those others might have you should turn them into women."

Master stared at her and Helena licked her lips nervously. What if her suggestion wasn't good enough? But then he smiled and relief washed through her.

"That is good," he beckoned her over. "I need to look at your memories to know who to change. Kneel in front of me." Helena did so with a smile. He set the ice cream down and put his hands on either side of her head. "Now recall the memory."

She thought about what had happened and she could feel the magic swirling around in her mind as her Master memorized the faces. Too soon his hands were gone.

"The spell will be completed soon go about your tasks." Helena stood and left the room with a bow.

Back in the kitchen Helena ran some more hot water and restarted washing the dishes. While she was washing she heard several very loud feminine screams for across the building and knew Master's spell had been completed. Once she had finished the washing she set about making Master's dinner. Even with his snack she knew he would want a small dinner before his bath. A sandwich would do, he seemed to like those, and a sliced apple. Yes, that would do.

She was midway with finishing the meal when several people burst into the kitchen.

"You bitch," a female voice said. Helena looked at the ex-males and smiled. He had not made them pretty women.

"Don't laugh bitch." One with particularly ugly pockmarks on her face said.

"You needed to be punished and this is how Master punished you. Next time think before you act even if you are drunk."

"Master this and Master that. You're just his slave."

"I am what Master needs me to be. Now why don't you ladies go wash the floor or something? Maybe some of your co-workers can pinch your ugly asses as they pass." Helena had gone too far. The women converged on her. They were a lot weaker in female form but together they punched Helena hard enough to make her lip bleed and they pulled at her dress ripping it. A hard push and trip at the right time caused Helena's head to slam against the counter behind her and her world to go black.

* * *

><p><em>'The hell happened?'<em> Helena thought as she awoke her head pounding and her body sore. She sat up and slowly opened her eyes. Where the hell was she? Last thing she remembered she was in the truck. No…It came back in flashes: the man, that staff, the Tesseract energy. That man—Loki—had made her his slave. Anger rushed through her followed quickly by a wave a fear. She had to get out of here. She had to warn them about what was coming.

No, she had to bring Loki his meal first. If she didn't bring it and draw him his bath he would get suspicious. She just had to act like she was still under mind control. Helena stood slowly, her head still pounding. The apple she had been cutting up had barely browned. She must not have been out long. Good hopefully no one had noticed her absence.

Helena finished making the sandwich and also poured him a tall glass of water. Putting everything on a tray she took a depth breath and began making her way through the compound. She tried to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. No distractions, she could gather a bit of intel later. Finally, she reached the door. Setting down the tray she knocked twice and then entered with the tray in hand.

He wasn't there. Helena breathed a sigh of relief. She put the tray on the desk and went over to the large in-ground bathtub he had created. It was large enough for two or three people to sit comfortably; she didn't see why he needed such an extravagance. Turning on the water she added the oils and spices he liked and sat back as the tub filled itself. While she waited she briefly remembered how Loki had been impressed by the Midgardian technology of the water pipe. He had said it was one of the few good things about "this hunk of rock".

"You are early." A voice said behind her. Helena's back stiffened. He was here.

She stood trying to remember how he had wanted her to act. "I am sorry, Master, the newly turned women attacked me once again and knocked me out. I did not know how much time had passed and thought it best to arrive as quickly as possible." Helena bowed. "Forgive me if I have inconvenienced you."

"They attacked you again? I believe I shall have to kill them now. In the morning though. Is my bath ready?"

"Nearly."

"Good." He picked up a couple of the apple slices and popped them into his mouth. Within a minute the water had reached its appropriate height. Helena shut of the water and bowed once again.

"The bath is ready, Master."

Loki took a bite of the sandwich and set it back down. He began undoing the metal clasps and the leather ties of his outfit. Eventually he was naked at the day he was born.

"Stay and bathe me."

"Yes, Master." Internally Helena swore. The longer she stayed around him the more likely he was to figure out she was no longer under his control.

Loki slipped into the water and dipped his under wetting his hair. Helena grabbed the jug she used for rinsing him and filled it with water. She poured the water slowly over his head wetting it thoroughly then picked up the shampoo. Putting a generous amount in her hand she began to lather it into his hair.

"Tell me are you a virgin?" Helena's hands stopped for a second. It wasn't the sensitivity of the question that made her pause but the fact that he was questioning her at all. Usually he let her work in silence or only talked of his plans.

"No, Master." She said continuing her ministrations.

"How many partners have you had?"

"Just one."

"Who was he?"

Helena's jaw tightened but she knew she had to tell him or she would be discovered. "I do not know."

"How can you now know?"

"I was raped, Master. I did not see his face nor was he caught."

Loki shoulder's shifted almost uncomfortably. He was quiet for a time while Helena rinsed his hair. When she went to grab the soap for his back he caught her hand.

"No, not yet. Undress and get in the tub."

Internally swearing Helena smiled and nodded. She stood hoping the dress hid her shaking knees. First she removed the tunic, then undid the clasps of her dress, next came the leggings and her sandals. She was about to remove her undergarments when he stopped her.

"Wait. Turn around…" He stared at her analytically as she slowly turned. "What strange small clothes Midgardians have. Continue."

Her breasts sagged slightly when her bra was removed and when she was completely naked she slid into the tub. Helena reached behind her picking up the soap. She began washing his back. This was the first time she noticed but the skin across his back had long thick scars running across it, crisscrossing at his spine. They almost looked like the scars she saw in old Civil War era history books of slaves who had been whipped. Helena finished washing and rinsing his back and went to set the soap back down.

"The front as well this time." Loki said. He leaned against the wall of the tub stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles. Helena began rubbing the bar of soap against his chest. She was in an awkward position off to the side and leaning over him. "Move in front, I want to see you work."

"Yes, Master." Helena moved so that she was facing him fully yet still on one side of his legs.

"No." He grabbed her legs and forced her to straddle his thighs. "Like this."

Helena's back stiffened. This was getting too dangerous. She should have run when she had the chance. Loki seemed not to have noticed how uncomfortable she was however and his hands rested on her thighs. Refreshing her smile, Helena began washing his chest again. The movement of her arms created waves that lapped against her chest causing her nipples to become erect. She tried to ignore the little sparks that were gathering in her stomach with each successive wave.

The hands on her thighs began to move up and down, kneading the flesh as they went. "On Asgard, all the women look the same. Tall and lean and boring. If I had known Midgard had such a variety of bodies I might have visited a lot more. I never thought about it before today but you are pleasing to the eyes." His hands moved up to her hips and slowly pushed her down she that she was sitting on his thighs. Then they began working on her sides running up and down. Her sides were sensitive and soon Helena needed to control her breathing as what had previously been pleasurable sparks now turned into a small fire.

"I always enjoyed the softer ones and you seemed to have been made just for me." He gently pinched the extra fat on her sides. One of his hands cupped her breast and his thumb brushed across her nipple. Helena breathed in sharply and stopped her washing as his thumb flicked back and forth teasingly.

"I think you deserve a reward for your good service and loyalty these past couple weeks. Should I replace all those dirty memories of rape with something better?" His other hand slid around to her buttocks and began kneading the flesh there.

Helena was having a hard time trying to think as the fire grew inside of her but she had to respond. "I need no reward, Master, pleasing you is reward enough. I thank you for your offer though but you need not trouble yourself."

Loki smiled. The hand on her breast trailed up and captured the back of her neck. He pulled her forward so she was pressed up against his chest her hands trapped by her own body weight. "Trust me it is no trouble at all."

His hand tightened on her neck. Quick as a viper he stuck claiming her lips roughly. She gasped when he nipped her lower lips. Taking advantaged of her open mouth his tongue dove inside. It swirled around coaxing a moan out of her. She felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled back sucking on her lower lip. Helena whimpered as he tugged on her braid exposing her neck to him. Then he attacked once again, biting and suckling Loki worked his way up to her ear. He pulled on her lobe with his teeth and the pressed a soft kiss to it. She could feel his breath tickling her sensitive skin there.

Loki chuckled, "you are quite the talented actress. I could barely tell."

All the warmth left Helena's body. She tried to pull away but his arms were too strong.

"Now, now, do not break character at this point. The show must go on and you were doing so well." Helena ceased her struggles. "Good girl."

He released her braid only to undo it with a wave of his hand. With her hair now free he threaded his fingers into it pulling back her head once again. Loki pressed his lips against the raging pulse in her neck then began working his way down. When he came to the crux of her neck and shoulder he bit down. Hard. Helena gasped and her back arched. She could feel the wound pulsing and he licked at the spot soothingly causing her to groan involuntarily.

"Midgardian skin is so breakable I forgot but you did seem to enjoy that." His kissed her deeply and Helena could taste her blood on his tongue. She couldn't help it, she moaned with pleasure. He pulled away smiling. "You enjoyed that too. What a depraved woman you are."

"You bastard." Helena finally managed to say. His hands tightened and then before Helena could react he had pulled her hand behind her back holding them fast. The other hand pulled her hips forward so that her crotch was pressed against his.

Suspended in time Loki stared at her and Helena stared back at him. The bright blue-green eyes were overpowering. Tears welling in her eyes Helena looked away. She heard a triumphant laugh from him then she was pulled from the water. He threw her on the bed and before Helena could make a last desperate attempt to run he pulled her hands above her head tying them to the headboard with magic. His hands ran down her arms and sides to grip her hips then back up to rubbed her breasts.

"You are going to beg for my cock by the time I am finished with you." He said rolling one of her nipples into a hard bud.

"I won't." Helena defied, suppressing a moan as he began rolling the other one.

"You only make your surrender sweeter by resisting."

"And this only makes you another rapist."

Loki's hand tightened on her flesh. She had angered him. Why did she have to open her big mouth? Helena closed her eyes not wanting to see what punishment he had in store for her now. But no pain came and his hand released its hard grip. Hesitantly Helena opened one eye.

"There are spells I could cast on you that would make you comply." His head dipped down and he licked the rim of her ear. "I could put you back under my sway."

Loki suckled her ear lobe causing her chest to constrict. "There are also spells to give you so much pleasure that you go insane or your mortal body expires from exhaustion."

His tongue trailed from her ear to trace her jaw line up to the ear on the other side. "Or I could disregard you altogether and take my pleasure."

He pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin right under her ear. "Open your eyes Maid."

She did so. Helena's breath caught in her throat. His piercing blue-green eyes were staring down at her. "I am not going to rape you because you are going to relinquish yourself to me. You will submit your body, your mind, and your soul to me."

At that moment Helena believed him. Loki's lips curled up in a smile. His eyes never leaving hers he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. They moved slowly, deliberately. Still his gazed held hers. It was so intense that tears pricked at Helena's eyes. He pulled back just enough so that their lips barely brushed against each other.

Helena mind swirled with the image of his eyes. She couldn't. She mustn't. Then out of the chaos of her thoughts she heard it. A leftover of the tesseract, her subconscious, or something else either way she felt compelled to follow its direction. '_Surrender.'_

Her eyes slid shut and a single tear ran down into her hair. The tear did not matter however, as Loki took her lips once again. This time it was passionate. This time she did not hold back her moan as his tongue slipped inside coaxing hers into action. Helena rubbed her tongue against his she did not truly know what she was doing but she followed her instincts. Before she could get going however, Loki tore his mouth away and worked his way down, nipping and sucking, to her breasts.

He captured one of her nipple in his mouth and rubbed circles around the other with his thumb. His tongue flicked over her sensitive bud, back and forth. Helena gasped as his teeth grazed her skin. As his mouth work on her one breast the other hand left its position to travel downwards. It slipped in between the crux of her thighs to run along the dripping folds. Her hips bucked upwards. It felt so good. The pleasure was overwhelming. Helena could feel her body getting close to the edge but then the roving fingers stopped and Loki pulled away.

Instead he grabbed her thighs moving them apart and situating his body between them. But he did not enter her yet. Helena felt his hard length press against her hips as he bent over her to take her lips once again.

"Do you wish for me to take you now?" He asked pulling away and grinding himself against her.

"Yes," Helena replied breathlessly moving her own hips in return.

"Yes, what?"

"Please, please take me."

"Take me…"

Helena paused. No, she couldn't say it. He was going to fuck her she had surrendered that but to call him _that_ again without acting. No.

Loki's hand dipped between her legs once again this time brushing over her clit. A loud groan escaped Helena that she nearly missed Loki's next words whispered into her ear. "Cede your will to mine. Become the first willing follower, the first citizen to my new Kingdom and reap the bounty within. A special place in the New World. Give yourself to me."

Helena opened her eyes for the first time since she'd closed them earlier only to be greeted once again by those hypnotizing blue-green eyes. "…Please, Master, please take me. Make me yours."

Loki lips curled in a smile. His hips moved and Helena felt him pressing against her opening. Slowly, agonizingly he pressed inside her. Her walls stretched to accommodate him. His size was painful but satisfying. Still she could not take him in all the way. Loki stopped still a good inch left to go. "You have not even touched yourself have you? No substitutes. It is as if you are a real virgin."

Quickly Loki pulled himself out and slammed back in. Helena cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion but Loki did not care. He slid in and out of her single-mindedly. His mouth descended on hers plundering the insides. With her hands tied Helena was unable to do anything but kiss him back. Loki grabbed her hips and tilted them up allowing him to fully penetrate her. At the new angle Helena could now feel coils of pleasure tightening inside her. The heat of their conjoined sexes was becoming too much. Loki was hammering into her. Faster. Faster. Just a bit more.

Loki ripped his mouth away from her and growled into her ear. "You belong to me now."

That sentence pushed her over the edge. Helena felt the coils release. Waves of pleasure washed over her. Loki slammed into her one more time, grunting in pleasure and discharged his load. Pulling his softening length out, he fell onto the bed besides her.

"Passable," he said after a minute of basking in sexual gratification. "You will need to be taught the proper ways to pleasure a god but you do have potential. Do not fret we will have plenty of time to teach you."

"What?" Helena whispered not fully comprehending what he had said.

Loki chuckled and propped himself up with an elbow to looked down at her. "Did you think that your promise was temporary? That once we were done I was going to let you waltz out of here? No, no. As I said, you belong to me now…perhaps you need a permanent reminder."

One of his hands reached between her legs and scooped up some of the evidence of their act onto his fingers. Then he began drawing something on her left arm while muttering something under his breath. Suddenly where he had written was glowing and it faded just as quickly. "There have a look."

With a wave of his hand her wrists were freed from there bonds. Immediately Helena look at the soft underside of her arm where Loki hand drawn. There were symbols running along the skin in some sort of black ink. She moderately recognized them: runes. Futilely Helena rubbed at the "ink" trying to remove it but that only made Loki laugh.

"My name is part of your skin now the only way to remove it is to remove your arm. Everyone will know that you are my property." Helena stared at her arm still unbelieving in what she was seeing but Loki was growing bored of it. "Time for your first lesson: kissing. Kiss me Maid. Seduce me with those full plump lips of yours."

Helena looked at him blinking slowly. She felt a light burning on her arm where his name branded her and knew it would get worse if she didn't obey; but she wasn't going to disobey. Her will had given in to him too many times for noncompliance, there was only one thing she could do. Leaning in Helena kissed her Master.

* * *

><p>"Tonight will be the beginning of the end; a new dawn for Midgard." As Loki spoke he ran the point of a knife along Helena's stomach pressing down just enough to for her to feel but not enough to pierce her skin. Her heart raced in primordial fear at the threat even though she knew that he would not permanently harm her. Helena's arms were tied to the wall above her head with silken rope; she was almost hanging by them but the balls of her feet just brushed the ground, supporting her weight. Loki had strung her up earlier this morning completely nude to get her used to being naked around him because even after a month of having sex with her Master she was still shy about her body and he found it annoying.<p>

"By tomorrow the pitiful governments you allow to rule you will have crumbled and Midgard will be mine."

"What about SHEILD?" Helena asked. "They operate outside the governments."

Loki pricked her skin with the knife then removed it from her skin so he could lean over her, hands on either side of his head. "You still have loyalty to those pitiful mortals?"

"No, Master. No, I am yours."

"Good, because I have grown quite attached to your quim, it would be a shame to have to kill you." Loki purred in her ear. He tucked the knife away and grabbed her chin forcing her head up to look at him. "Never forget that you belong to me."

"Never," she whispered staring up at him.

Loki smiled in satisfaction before taking her lips. His tongue pushed inside roughly and she brushed her own tongue against it sucking lightly. She had come far in learning how to pleasure her Master but right now she could tell all he wanted to do was take her fast and hard.

His hands grasped at her breasts rubbing them forcefully. Helena was already wet for him. Just a light kiss from him was enough for her womanhood to quiver with excitement. She had become dependent on him for pleasure. Loki's hands now traveled south to grip her thighs and lift them around his waist where she latched them behind his back. Breaking their mouths apart he attacked her neck. His teeth scrapped and his lips sucked on her skin marking her over and over again.

Helena moaned in pleasure trying to pull her arms free from the bonds so she could cling to him, run her hands through his silky black hair. Down below she felt the fabric of his pants disappear with magic. She screamed in ecstasy as he plunged into her. Even after all the times he had taken her he still felt so big. He filled her completely.

Loki pumped in and out of her like a piston each time striking her in that hidden spot of utter rapture. Stars sparkled in Helena's vision she was almost there.

"Master!" Helena cried as she became undone. Her clenching walls sent him over the edge and he released himself into her. Loki slummed against her kissing her ear as he pulled out of her and gathered himself.

"When I control Midgard I am going to take you in front of the world leaders as they bend their knees to me and you are going to beg for me to you again and again before them. So that they will learn how I reward those who are loyal to me and give themselves up to my will."

Helena shivered in anticipation but then a stray thought crossed her mind. "You're going to have sex with the world leaders?"

Loki laughed. It was more than a chuckle and there was no hint of evil or madness in it. A good, honest laugh. He pulled back to look at her and Helena's mouth dropped open slightly. His eyes were a sparkling green, no blue-green as they always were. And the smile on his face it was genuine.

"Very clever." He pushed a stray piece of hair behind Helena's ear staring down at her. She looked back at him entranced by the emerald in his eyes. Loki pressed a light kiss against her mouth and pulled back. His eyes still boring into hers Helena watched as his eyes slowly changed back to their usual blue-green.

There was a knock on the door and Loki released her. "Enter."

Agent Hawkeye opened the door his gaze completely focused on Loki's face paying to mind to Helena's nakedness or Loki's missing pants. "Sir, we are ready to leave for Germany."

"Excellent, I will be prepared soon." Hawkeye nodded and left closing the door behind him. Helena watched as Loki dressed in his armour taking his time by not using magic.

"Master."

"Yes?"

"You will return for me right?"

"I may be the God of Lies and Chaos but I swear I will return for you. After all, I cannot let all the time I spent training you go to waste." Loki's mouth twisted upwards with his usual smug smirk. "Now, why do you not just, as you Midgardians say, "hang out here" until I comeback for you."

And with that Loki left to conquer the world.

* * *

><p>Helena had lost all feeling in her arms by the time the door opened again. She knew she must look a mess. It had been three days since her Master had left and she had been hanging with no access to a toilet, shower, or even food and water. When Loki had not returned at the planned time Helena had not panicked telling herself that it must only be a short delay in his plans. When he had not return by the next morning, however, she had cried thinking that he had forgotten about her, abandoned her. And now…the light that shone through the open door blinded her after spending three days in the dim room.<p>

"Agent Helena Adeln," a voice shouted from the doorway. It had been so long since she heard her name that she didn't reply right away. "Agent Helena Adeln, is that you?"

"Yes," she croaked her throat dry from lack of water.

"Don't worry we've come to rescue you. Loki has been defeated." Two men rushed over and undid her bonds. She fell against them unable to keep herself up. Her hair hung around her face in curtains hiding her face. If she would have been hydrated enough for tears she would have cried. But she didn't know if they would have been in pain, loss, or relief.

* * *

><p>Helena tugged the sleeve of her sweater down making sure that Loki's name was fully covered. It had been just over a year since Loki had lost his bid at overtaking the world, a year since she had been rescued from his grasp. After her liberation Helena had been put into de-conditioning therapy or as the other agents joked: reverse brainwashing.<p>

"I think you've improved remarkably," her therapist said looking down at his notes. "I believe I can approve you for high level work once again."

"Thank you Doctor, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Naturally, I just wish we could have gotten that mark off you. It's no good to have a reminder of that monster with your recovery."

"I know but I guess if magic could be beaten by tattoo removal surgery the world would be a much different place."

The doctor smiled, "well if you have no further questions you may go and I'll see you again in a week."

Helena stood and left glad that their once triweekly sessions had now been cut down. Once outside she made her way back to her apartment that stood near the SHEILD recovery center that was disguised as an extermination business. Back home she lay down on her bed tired from her day of therapy. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

She awoke a few hours later feeling very well rested. With a yawn she tried to stretch but found she couldn't. Her eyes shot open and where met by a golden canopy of fine silk. Trying to move her hands Helena realized that they were bound above her head.

A scream escaped her lips before she could stop it. Tugging violently at the rope she tried to free herself but it was no use. So she screamed some more hoping someone would hear and come to investigate. Her screaming cut off when a door opened in front of the foot of the bed, right in her line of vision.

"You." She said in utter shock. How could he be here?

"What a fine way to address your Master when you have not seen him for over a Midgardian year."

"What are you…why?" Her brain could not comprehend what was happening.

"I did say I would return for you, did I not? Do you like the bed, much nicer than the one back on Midgard, would you not agree? You will be spending quite a bit of time in it from now on so I do hope it is to your tastes."

Helena couldn't say anything she just stared at him in disbelief. Loki ignored her silence and came over to the edge of the bed stripping as he walked. He was already erect by the time he reached her. He crawled on to the bed a predatory look on his face. Magicking a knife into his hand he began cutting away her clothes until she too was nude. With a wave of his hand the knife and her bonds disappeared though she did not move.

"Tell me," he said lightly tracing her breast as her nipples grew hard. "Did you take other men to your bed after me? Who else did you use my teachings on?"

"No one."

"No one? Good, I would have to kill anyone else you touched you." His hand travel south and cupped her sex. "Already wet. Excellent."

"Don't do this please."

"What, this?" He slid his fingers along her slit until her came to the bud on top. They danced around causing a moan to escape her lips and her hips to buck. Bending over her Loki began to kiss her slowly playing with her sex the whole time. Two of his fingers pressed inside her and Helena screamed in pleasure. Finally she moved her hands gripped at his head running her fingers through his hair.

Now he removed his fingers and situated himself between her legs. He plunged into her wetness and immediately her walls began to clench around him. She would not last long. Loki broke their kiss and he pounded into her.

"M-master!" Helena cried as she orgasmed for the first time in a year.

"You belong to me." He said trusting in with every word. "Curses your quim is tight."

Soon Loki followed her in release. He fell against the bed and pulled her into his arms. Helena rested her head against his chest her hand stroking the perfect skin gently. The year of work she had put into forgetting this man was destroyed because he was her Master.


End file.
